


Next Year

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: 24_times, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and McGee turn in on Halloween night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Year

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "24_times" table three, prompt #20 "20:00"

“I think we can probably go in now,” said McGee, as the clock in the hall behind him struck eight.

Abby sighed and looked down their dark, empty street. “Okay,” she agreed, handing him the plastic cauldron of Halloween candy. She got up carefully from their front step, both hands braced on her lower back to balance her very rounded middle. “Nobody’s been by for twenty minutes, and it’s starting to get cold. Besides, we’ll get to go around trick-or-treating next year!”

“Our kid won’t even be a year old then,” McGee protested, but he was already thinking about three-person parent-and-baby costumes.

“And he and/or she will love Halloween just as much as his and/or her mommy does,” Abby continued.

McGee laughed. “I don’t doubt that at all.”

He closed the door behind them, but made sure to leave the porch light on, in case any more trick-or-treaters came through.

THE END


End file.
